Guatemala Malarkey
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Title | Guatemala Malarkey |- | Season | 1 |- | Episode | 8 |- | Air Date | November 10, 1995 |- |} "Guatemala Malarkey" is an episode from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis Timon and Pumbaa try to plunder an ancient temple protected by a giant mummified beetle. Plot "Guatemala Malarkey" begins by introducing Timon, a meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog. The episode starts with Pumbaa, with Timon on his back, running from a storm. The two then run into the Lost Forgotten Abandoned Temple Shrine of the Sacred Glorious Golden Fruit Fly. Timon decides to go in the temple look for the prized, jewel-encrusted, and very worth a lot of money, Glorious Golden Fruit Fly, but Pumbaa is too scared to go inside when he hears about the curse of a giant mummy beetle. The warthog accidentally pushes a button that opens the door. Timon and Pumbaa go inside the temple. Timon is unaware that the mummy beetle is watching them, but Pumbaa feels suspiciously afraid. The warthog sees the beetle runs and hides in a vase. Pumbaa tells Timon that he saw the beetle, but when Timon turns his head, all he sees is an opened window and a coat on a coat rack. Timon closes the window and gets Pumbaa out of the vase. Timon reads the directions the Glorious Golden Fruit Fly and continues his way with Pumbaa, still unaware of the mummy beetle, that's trying to hurt Timon and instead hurts Pumbaa when he quickly rushes to rescue his friend. Pumbaa tells Timon that the temple is cursed, but Timon doesn't believe him and tells the warthog to describe the mummy beetle just in case he runs into it. Timon is standing on a ground that goes down and then goes back up with the beetle on it this time. Pumbaa sees the beetle as he's describing it and then runs to the same ground and goes down and finds Timon. Timon and Pumbaa make it to the prized, jewel-encrusted, and very worth a lot of money, Glorious Golden Fruit Fly. The mummy beetle shows up and Timon sees it this time. The meerkat takes the beetle out to another part of the temple and closes the doors. The beetle opens the door as Timon heads for the treasure, but Pumbaa takes all the bandages out of the beetle and the beetle is gone. After Timon takes the treasure, the temple shakes and Pumbaa thinks it's the curse, but it turns out to be a "celebration" and the exit doors open. Timon sees what's inside the treasure and it turns out to be "Jacker Cracks." Pumbaa then gets angry at Timon for not finding the prized, jewel-encrusted, and very worth a lot of money, Glorious Golden Fruit Fly. Timon tells Pumbaa that there's one thing that frightens him more than mummy beetles and curses: an angry warthog. Video : Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Episodes Category:Media